


What You Know

by sweetd0ve



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Healthy Relationships, Implied Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetd0ve/pseuds/sweetd0ve
Summary: The New York City sky bled a vibrant shade of red, the warm hue swirling into the clouds that floated lazily overhead. The loud droning of the early morning traffic flooded Dick’s ears as he waited for the equally bright traffic light to switch. He inhaled a sharp breath, the frosty November air stinging his lungs as it went. It was routine at this point of his time in the city. He even greeted the store vendors he’d befriended as he walked to work. They were all especially nice, especially his friend Tim, who gave him a free tulip every rising.2 years had already flown by since he ran away from his small place in Maryland at 16. And he had never once looked back.





	What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm  
> I really loved writing this story, so I hope you guys enjoys an AU with a healthy Sladick relationship and a beautiful city.  
> This is a one-shot for now I think but if I were to continue I have a good and interesting story line planned out.  
> song is What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club  
> listen to it while reading

_ I can tell just what you want, you don’t want to be alone…. _

_ You don’t want to be alone… _

 

             The New York City sky bled a vibrant shade of red, the warm hue swirling into the clouds that floated lazily overhead. The loud droning of the early morning traffic flooded Dick’s ears as he waited for the equally bright traffic light to switch. He inhaled a sharp breath, the frosty November air stinging his lungs as it went. It was routine at this point of his time in the city. He even greeted the store vendors he’d befriended as he walked to work. They were all especially nice, especially his friend Tim, who gave him a free tulip every rising.

             2 years had already flown by since he ran away from his small place in Maryland at 16. And he had never once looked back.

             Once light flicked to the person emblem, the sea of people bordering it began to pace across the street like a rapid wave. Dick kept up with group until the other end, and then turned down the block. His shoulders brushed past the tightly knit swarm of Passerby in a hurry. Slade didn’t like it when he was late, and the minutes were ticking down to 7:00 am. 

              Slade Wilson was the owner of the NYC’s largest modeling agency, Roses For The Dead. He was a man in his 40s who had little tolerance for anyone who didn’t value punctuality. He was also Dick’s boyfriend for the past year and a half.

              He picked up his stride until he reached the towering, red bricked building. It was a vintage establishment that Dick absolutely adored. Soft potted ferns aligned the glass doors he swung open. The inside of the studio was rustic yet held a sophisticated feel. Dick quickly checked in with Rose, the secretary of RFTD, and met her with a warm smile. 

             “Hey Rosie,” He said, Rose’s face beaming up at him, “Is Slade in the lounge?” 

             “Yep,” She chirped, popping the ‘p’ in exaggerated emphasis, “You’ve got 2 minutes until he freaks out.”  _ So I’m right on time then,  _ Dick mused to himself as he waved farewell to Rose and headed to the elevator. 

             As the lift went up the stories with glowing numbers, Dick reviewed his agenda. 

After his briefing his Slade, he’d hopefully head to a booking through the agency which could take a few hours. After that, he had planned lunch with an old friend he had struggled to keep in touch with, since their paths only aligned every few months. Wally West was his oldest friend and Dick loved him dearly. They wouldn’t have a long time to chat though since he had a sizing at 3:00pm down at Fifth Avenue.

           The elevator chime brought him out of his thoughts. 

           He quickly stepped out once the doors slid open and  made his way down the narrow hall leading to the spacious room. The sleek walls were painted cream with white accents and adorned with magazine covers framed in gold. The silver-white marble floors shone specklessly. Expensive furniture decorated the lounge and sitting in one of the pristine sofas was Slade, who arched an unimpressed eyebrow at Dick when he scurried past the glass entry. 

         “Hey babe.” Dick breathed nervously when he saw his frown.

          “You’re late.” Slade replied tartly with crossed arms.

          Dick winced. 

        “Only by a minute…” Dick trailed off when he saw Slade’s continuous stoic face.  _ This isn’t about me being late, there’s something else,  _ He noted, and rushed over to unhook his lover’s arms and intertwine their fingers. “What’s wrong?”

        Slade sighed, and his shoulders slumped in strange defeat.

       “Adeline’s case didn’t get thrown out at court. My lawyer just called me. She still thinks she owns the agency.’

         Dick stiffened. 

This was bad news. It puts his entire career at risk. Adeline has despised him from the moment he walked through the complex doors, fresh faced and 16. She had tried to toss his application, but Slade had intervened. Oh, and he’s also dating her ex-husband, which fuels her intense hatred for Dick even more. Her running this place could be the headstone to the grave in his career.

      “It will be fine,” Dick stated firmly, “She has no concrete proof she found RFTD, plus Schriewer is an amazing lawyer who i’m sure will work this mess out.”

        Slade lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. He pulled Dick closer to him and cupped his face in his hands. With his thumb, he gently smoothened it over Dick’s plump lips.

         “You have a way with words, Pretty Bird.” Slade whispered gently, his icy glare melting over Dick’s cerulean warmth. The two stayed there for few moments, soaking up each others presence. Dick inhaled the scent of Slade’s lavender perfume that smothered most of his shirts. It was such sweet underlining detail about him that he absolutely adored.

         “You have shoot with Tiger in an hour or so. Want to grab some bagels and a coffee?” Slade offered. They were rarely able to catch breakfast together with their schedules, so this flared Dick with excitement.

            He grinned. 

          “Is that even a question?” 

* * *

 

            Jason’s bagel shop was the best one in the city. They had a variety of flavors and toppings. Because of that, it was always packed. But who could blame them? It was pastry heaven.

             When Dick and Slade walked into the elegant cafe, hand in hand, Jason immediately perked at their arrival. “Dickie!” He called with a lopsided smirk. Jason’s affection for him was sweeter than any treat he sold. He was one of his closest friends in the city. Dick actually met him when he first arrived.

 

_ The bus creaked to a stop, its scatted windows groaning in protest as they flew open. “Everyone, out.” The driver instructed. Dick rose from his with his suitcase handle tight in his grip. He wasn’t able to carry much of his things in it since it was petite, but at least he had any of his belongings with him. He was sure Bruce burned them to crisp the moment he found out he was leaving. _

_             He followed the row of people pushing to get off, sharp shoves left unapologetic. The bus driver was an old an old man with sable hair that was graying at the sides. Wrinkles deepened his sour scowl.  As Dick passed him, the man squeezed his ass in a not so subtle manner. Dick jumped at the touch, and whipped around with wide doe eyes. The man only laughed snarkely in return. “Get the fuck off my bus, princess.”  _

_                 The city was a stranger to him. It was crowded, loud, and he was blindly navigating through the streets. Shakily, he reached into his coat pockets and fished out a crumpled note paper. The directions scratched onto it made Dick purse his lip in a quiet panic. Where the hell was he supposed to go?  _

_               Out of impulse, he slunk into a cafe and decided it was better to just ask. The man at the cashier had a head of sleek black hair and mesmerizing blue-jade eyes. Dick quickly asked him if he had any idea where his hotel was located.  _

_             “Two blocks down Fifth Avenue, take a right and head straight down.” Jason informed. Dick smiled in relief. “Thank you so much! You’re the best.”  _

_             “No problem, doll. Say, want a bagel? No charge for a pretty face.”  _

_              Dick was about to decline his offer. This man was surely too generous. But he was scarce of money and admittedly starving from his long venture. “That would be amazing, thank you!” They chatted while Jason prepared his bagel. Dick told him about his decision to move to New York, and his dreams of modeling. Jason shared his rough start in the city and then his now successful business.  _

_            “It don’t get much easier for anyone, that’s for sure,” Jason warned, handing Dick his peanut butter and almond sprinkled pastry, “This city is full of sharks. You gotta watch out or one them bastards will pull you under.” Dick nodded aggressively, glad for the bit of advice. He bid Jason farewell, walking out with a sense hope he hadn’t felt since he arrived. _

* * *

           Two years later, Jason and Dick still chatted as Jason prepared his bagel with the same order of toppings. Dick typically came to the cafe every morning before work. Hearing Jason call him “doll” and listen to his brief rants made him spark with fondness. “How’s the wife?” Jason joked, eyeing Slade warily. Dick couldn’t suppress his amused chuckle. For reasons that were beyond him, Slade and Jason absolutely loathed each other, but they remained civil besides the occasional dabs. Slade scoffed, but didn’t comment.

              Once Jason handed them their orders, Slade and Dick sat in a secluded table and sipped their coffees in a comforting silence. They watched the city begin to wake and unfold to it’s usual buzz. Dick found it extremely therapeutic. With his gaze still fixed on the scenery, he brushed his knuckles against Slade’s. It was strange. 

             He had finally found a place to call home.


End file.
